


A Friendly Suggestion

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't sleep. Hannibal makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I wanted Hannigram sexy times, and ended up with strange masturbation counseling?

When Will showed up for his appointment, he had dark lines under his eyes, slumped posture, and a paler complexion than usual. He breathed as if he were aware of every inhale and exhale; he gripped the armrests with a little too much force.

 

"You do not seem well today, Will," was Hannibal's opening line.

 

Will gave himself a self-deprecating chuckle. "That's because I haven't slept in two days."

 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "Then you should not be here. You should be at home, resting. May I suggest a sleeping aid since you are experiencing insomnia?"

 

"No, you don't get it," Will said through a nervous smile, "It's not that I _can't_ sleep. I don't _want_ to sleep."

 

"And why is that," Hannibal said, hands folded in his lap.

 

"It's, ah," Will stammered, "I don't want to talk about it."

 

An awkward pause followed; Will avoided Hannibal's concerned gaze. Will swallowed thickly, rubbing his hands against his legs. 

 

"Are you afraid of nightmares?" Hannibal asked.

 

Will nodded. "Not exactly nightmares, but…" He paused. "Recently, I've had other dreams. Different dreams. I feel awful after I've had them."

 

"You are ashamed of these dreams. Are they sexual in nature?" Hannibal questioned Will with his ever-casual tone.

 

Will balked. "Um. Um, not exactly, I, um." He took a deep breath through his nose. "In the dreams, I slit someone's throat, or stab them through the heart, or snap their bones," he explains, "And when I wake up, I'm…"

 

"Aroused," Hannibal finished the sentence for him.

 

Will gave a jerky nod.

 

"You should not be ashamed, Will," Hannibal said firmly. "These are simply dreams. I assume you do not become aroused in the field when you see bodies, or when you envision killing people."

 

Will shook his head. "No, I don't. Just these dreams. I don't want to have them. I don't."

 

"How long has it been since you have masturbated?" Hannibal asked.

 

"Really?" Will practically squeaked. "Um. I don't know. I've been too anxious and riled up to, um, touch myself like that."

 

"Not even after these dreams?" Hannibal prompted.

 

"Especially not after the dreams," Will shuddered. "That would be disgusting."

 

"There's nothing wrong with masturbating, Will," Hannibal explained smoothly. He could read the phone book with that tone of voice. He could be talking about _anything_ with that tone of voice.  Even _jerking off_ , apparently. "It's healthy. Everyone does it."

 

Will had a sudden image of Hannibal, lying on his no doubt expensive sheets, tugging at his cock. _Dear god,_ that should not have been as hot as it was. Will's face reddened.

 

"It may even help you sleep," Hannibal continued.

 

Will sighed. "A-alright."

 

Hannibal then seamlessly changed the subject.

 


End file.
